


Scared to be lonely

by OmenOfHope



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, MiniExtra, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:32:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmenOfHope/pseuds/OmenOfHope
Summary: Anthony ha tenido una pesadilla en la que se veía completamente solo en un lugar dominado por la oscuridad más absoluta pero para su sorpresa, cuando despierta, no está precisamente igual que en su sueño.





	

**A** quel día había sido de los más ocupados que el playboy podía haber tenido en toda su agenda. Salvar un par de gatitos mientras paseaba hasta el Starbucks más cercano a su majestuosa torre… Bueno, quizás no fue exactamente así pues él no salió del taller mas no quitaba que hubiera sido de los días más ocupados pues por fin podía trabajar y dejarse de fiestas elegantes y gente superficial.

 — JARVIS, no quisiera meterte prisa pero necesito los cálculos que te pedí hace un minuto para ya.

— Lo siento señor — respondió la única voz familiar que había en el hogar.— Los datos que me pidió son…

 

             Fácilmente las horas pasaron para el experto en robótica y tras una insistente propuesta de su mejor compañero de armas, Tony, hizo caso y se tumbó en su caro sofá por unos momentos. « _JARVIS, procura que nadie entre o intente molestarme mientras cuido mi hermoso cutis con este descanso que no necesito_. » Como un niño al que han mandado a dormir a mitad de una partida en su juego favorito, el castaño cerró los ojos lentamente sin ser capaz de imaginar lo que se le podría presentar al hacerlo.

Nadie es dueño de los sueños ni sabe el por qué visualiza ciertas cosas en esa parte de su subconsciente cuando cuerpo y mente deciden ponerse de acuerdo pero, él, podía hacerse una pequeña idea de que cualquier cosa que viera en esos momentos podría traer ciertas consecuencias; tras pensar de más, logró dormirse.

 

_Un pasillo. Oscuridad total… y una tenue luz parpadeante al final de éste. ¿Había muerto? Juraría que solo se estaba echando la siesta después de dos días sin… dormir. « ¡…ny! » « ¡¡ **Tony**!! » Una voz resonó junto a sus dudosos pasos. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿De quién era esa voz qué le llamaba?_

_Avanzase lo que avanzase parecía estar siempre en el mismo sitio. Cansado, maldijo en su propio sueño hasta el momento en el que la luz le cegó y deseó no ver lo que sus ojos marrones captaron. Un taller completamente desordenado y un hombre del que siempre había tenido un recuerdo lejano tirado en el suelo sujetando ese juguete tan especial del que ya solo le quedaban viejos recuerdos._

 

Junto con un digno sobresalto y la respiración entrecortada por la agitación, Anthony se despertó con el peor de los sabores de boca que una siesta podía dejar.

  — Por cosas así, a veces, odio dormir… —Confesó al girarse en la cama sobre sí mismo.

 

             Un momento, ¿cama? Si se había dormido en el sofá… ¿Qué hora era? Pataleó como un niño pequeño contra las sábanas hasta que observó gracias a un rayo de luna una cabellera rubia durmiendo a su lado.

El calor que sintió dentro de su pecho le calmó al mismo tiempo que avivó más de un miedo que podía ocultar. Se acercó al rubio que dormía plácidamente en su cama y antes de intentar volver a dormirse (o al menos, intentarlo) le susurró contra la espalda:

« **_Cap, tengo miedo de quedarme solo._** »

  

* * *

 

_ miniExtra _

El cabecero de la cama golpeaba sin cesar una y otra vez contra la pared qué hasta el momento, no había tenido más de un golpe necesario cuando Tony se montaba las fiestas personales en su propia casa con una o varias invitadas sin embargo, aquél momento no era como aquellos pasados. Tony, gemía de placer junto con el sonido que daba cada golpe. Con cada beso. Cada sonido húmedo que los cuerpos de los allí presentes hacían al unirse. Steve, jadeaba como un gutural ronroneo por el esfuerzo que emprendía en cada embestida…

 — Stevy~ despierta, bella durmiente~ -canturreó el castaño sobre el soldado para intentar despertarlo.— Ya es de día, Capi, ¿dónde quedó eso de: « _Madrugar es parte del entrenamiento diario_ »?

 

             Como respuesta, solo obtuvo un suave ronquido con un deje de queja por parte del que parecía negarse a levantarse aún.

La noche había sido larga y para Steve, que dormía más que plácidamente y más de la cuenta lo tenía justificado. Cuando llegó a la Torre Stark, JARVIS había intentado por todos los medios de que no pasase de la puerta por orden de Tony, lo que por consiguiente, a éste le dio que pensar que nada bueno podría haberse cruzado por la cabeza del millonario filántropo. ¿Habría vuelto a beber? ¿Habría destrozado el taller con uno de sus nuevos inventos? ¿Le habría pasado algo? Múltiples preguntas con fácil respuesta se le cruzaron en el momento pero lo que se encontró cuando convenció al mayordomo y fiel amigo del playboy de que le dejase entrar… al salir del ascensor y ver a un Tony mirando a la nada y con un gesto destrozado en el rostro no pudo evitar ir hacia él y abrazarle, muy a su pesar ya que su intención era regañarle por no haber asistido a una de las reuniones acordadas con Los Vengadores.

 —¡Tony! ¡Oye, reacciona…! _¡¡ **Tony**!!_ —Gritó al abrazarlo.

 

Anthony estaba frío, como si una altísima fiebre le hubiera helado todo el cuerpo al llevarse todo su calor… su vida.

 — Tony, por favor… respon---

 

No llegó a terminar de hablar cuando el castaño lo silenció con un sorpresivo beso, al cual no pudo resistirse después de pestañear un par de minutos observando los ojos marrones sin brillo. Pasara lo que estuviera pasando, sin ninguna duda… Steve, no iba a controlarse cuando Tony Stark lo había _llamado_ de esa manera ya que **_tendría toda la noche_** para hacerle volver en sí y preguntarle qué había pasado.


End file.
